Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and an image formation control method, and, in particular, relates to a technique to perform appropriately image formation in association with reading of a paper sheet as an output matter on which an image is formed.
Description of Related Art
There exists an image forming system in which a reading apparatus is connected to a latter stage of an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on a paper sheet. The reading apparatus is configured to read out an output image. Accordingly, in this image forming system, it is possible to read an image formed on a paper sheet with the reading apparatus. Further, there exists an image forming apparatus in which a reading section is disposed at a downstream side of an image forming section configured to form an image on a paper sheet. The reading section is configured to read out an image formed on a paper sheet.
In such an image forming apparatus and an image forming system, it is possible to adjust an image formation position and an image quality by referring to a reading result after image formation. Further, in such an image forming apparatus and an image forming system, it is possible to detect defective images. Further, in such an image forming apparatus and an image forming system, it is possible to leave an image formation result as an image for confirming an evidence.
As such a kind of techniques, various kinds of relevant proposals have been made by patent documents, such as Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 7-135564 and 2010-130529.